Cobblestone
The [[party|'party']] started their adventure from this island, but this location should not exist in this universe in the first place, as it only exists here and now as a result of the time Shatter which melded many worlds into one. Cobblestone is a island located west of [https://forgottenrealms.fandom.com/wiki/Neverwinter Neverwinter] along the Sword Coast. This island is lush with game to hunt and bushes to forage, and is known across the Sword Coast as the ideal place to train oneself to attune themselves to nature. The inhabitants of Cobblestone primarily generate wealth through the sale of meats, furs, and crafted goods made from rock, bone, and metal. Most of this gets shipped off towards [[Tolterro|'Tolterro']] and [https://forgottenrealms.fandom.com/wiki/Neverwinter Neverwinter]. Cobblestone is well known for their craftsmen who can create all sorts of magically receptive trinkets for adventurers to imbue with power, as well as their lavish hunters meals that are surprisingly cheap relative to other places such as [https://forgottenrealms.fandom.com/wiki/Neverwinter Neverwinter] or [[Tolterro|'Tolterro']]. Somewhere in the northern forest of Cobblestone lies an abandoned collapsed library, missing its roof and the floors leading down have holes throughout, ruined by what seems to be an earthquake and it crumbling overtime, all the shelves and books have pretty much deteriorated from the exposure to the weather, and what seems to be goblins have tunneled in and made tiny pathways on the lowest floor. [[Garmelio|'Garmelio']] found a mysterious arcane object during his exploration of the library, a (during the time) empty leather book cover of the [[Dragon Book|'Dragon Book']]. The party had a mission for a barkeep from the mayor to search this location for any documents related to the citizens of Cobblestone and to return them to him for the quest reward, but there was a suspicious feeling the [[party|'party']] ([[Garmelio|'Garmelio']] & [[Tyriel|'Tyriel']] at the time) had about their quest, so when they returned they spoke to the mayor and found out that he had never made such a request to search through the library. Going back to the inn, the party spoke to the barkeep and coaxed him into spitting out the truth about why he lied that the mayor was looking for information. The barkeep fessed up and said he only added that the mayor was seeking the books so that it could seem more important than it actually was, because all he wanted was photographs of his deceased wife who passed away during the earthquake that ravaged the same library the documents were stored in. The party let the barkeep off easy, and then afterwards took on a mission to deal with some bears in the surrounding forest that have gotten too close to the town. The party set off with two haulers they recruited in town to the forest and killed two brown bears, and [[Tyriel|'Tyriel']] adopted a baby brown bear. Using the skins they got from the bears, they were able to get a master craftsman in the town to create the two bear robes, which increase their armor as well as magically increase a few of their skills. After these adventures the party set off to head back on the mainland by assisting the [[Supersend Trading Co.|'Supersend Trading Co.']] to fend off any monsters or creatures that could potentially attack their ship, the [[Supersend|'Supersend']]. This is how the [[party|'party']] was able to get to Sword Coast, and into the town of [[Ferrero|'Ferrero']].